fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Der Traum von neuem Glanz/Kapitel 080
Erschrocken müssen sie mit ansehen, wie sich die Decke des Raumes mit kleinen leuchtenden Kugeln anreichert. Die Löcher, durch welche bisher das Sonnenlicht durchstrahlen konnte, wurden durch die Masse verschlossen. Die Helligkeit nimmt im Moment immer weiter ab, was sowohl die Jungs, als auch den Gentleman selbst überrascht. „Ach Gott, ich habe doch Angst im Dunkeln.“ Er leuchtet auf seinen Zettel. „Er hätte wenigstens einen Hinweis daneben schreiben können. Diese fremde Sprache ist mir nicht geläufig.. blue defence; blue cannon..entschuldigt, wenn ich etwas unbeholfen wirke. Teufelsfrüchte sind absolut nicht mein Bier!“, stottert Travers verlegen. Travers kratzt sich am Kopf und blickt sich um. „Augenblick! Wo ist der Andere?“ Er leuchtet mit seiner Lampe auf den Boden, wobei er Henri entdecken kann. „Huch, wo ist dein Kumpel hin? Ernsthaft, das ist nicht nett, einfach abzuhauen.“ Mind schleicht unterdessen an den Wänden entlang, in der Hoffnung nicht vom Lichtkegel der Lampe bestrahlt zu werden. Er kneift die Augen zusammen- durch das Licht der Taschenlampe, konnte er wenigstens etwas mehr erkennen. Irgendeinen festen Aufstieg musste es doch geben, irgendwas, wodurch er die Plattform erreichen könnte. „Er braucht nur Bodenkontakt, und wir sind ihn schnell wieder los..“ Es ist zwar etwas kleinlich, aber man musste den Gentleman nur ordentlich schubsen, damit er runterfällt. Der Gentleman hingegen dreht sich im Kreis, leuchtet den ganzen Raum ab. Er hasste es, wenn man sich vor ihm versteckt! Dadurch würde es nur länger dauern, die Feinde zu eliminieren. Und er war in der Hinsicht schon immer sehr eigen, und ungeduldig gewesen. Die Masse unter seinen Füßen waberte schon wieder. Er klammert sich wieder am Geländer fest. „Was ist denn jetzt? Das soll intelligente Chemie sein?“, ächzt Travers genervt. Mind weicht einen Schritt zurück, als er die vibrierende schleimige Masse beobachtet. Da standen sie nun. Henri vor der Chemie, Travers auf der Chemie, und Mind hinter der Chemie. Letzterer ahnte schon, dass nun wohl eine weitere Fähigkeit ausgeprägt werden würde. Höchstwahrscheinlich die blue-cannon.. würde er Henri warnen, dann könnte er nicht mehr hinterrücks angreifen.. was sollte er tun? Langsam verformte sich die Masse in Front von Henri, der sich auch seinen Teil denken konnte. Trotz dieser prekären Lage zittert er nicht aus Angst, sondern aus Freude! „Wenn der Teufelsfrucht- Nutzer dieser Chemikalie so etwas Intelligentes erschaffen kann, welche Möglichkeiten habe Ich dann? Er dachte an seinen Traum, seine Teufelsfrucht voll auszuschöpfen.. er konnte Medizin herstellen, kein Mensch außer ihm könnte das so leicht hinkriegen. Dadurch könnte er so vielen kranken Leuten helfen..“ HALT! Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und wirft sich auf den Boden- gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor die Kugel der blue-cannon hinter ihm in der Tür eingeschlagen, und diese regelrecht zerfetzt hat. Selbst die Steinwand war weggesprengt worden. Neben den Brocken, die durch die Gegend flogen, fiel auch das Licht des ersten Raumes in den Jetzigen hinein. Der plötzliche Wechsel von dunkel auf hell blendete den verdutzten Travers, der über diese Zerstörungskraft erst Jubeln wollte. Stattdessen kniff er die Augen zusammen. „Ach, das ist nun aber wirklich ärgerlich.“ Er zwinkert einige Male und dreht sich dann wieder, da er jetzt endlich den zweiten Mann erspähen konnte. Mind, der hinter dem großen Schleim keinen Sonnenschein abbekommen hatte, nimmt Anlauf läuft die Wand senkrecht hoch und vollführt einen beeindruckenden Salto. Der Gentleman erblickt mit einer Mischung aus Freude, über die Sportlichkeit der heutigen Jugend, und Angst, da er jetzt gleich einen Tritt in sein altes Gesicht abbekommen könnte, den nahezu perfekten Absprung. Er applaudierte, obwohl er gar nicht wollte. Die guten Manieren konnte er sich wohl nicht so leicht abgewöhnen… „Fall.. wie ein Stein!“, ruft Mind, dem dieser coole Spruch schon während des Schleichens eingefallen ist. Der Gentleman wartet nur. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass gleich was passiert. Unter seinen Füßen kribbelt die Masse schon wieder. „Woher weiß es das…??“, schreit Mind panisch auf. Erzähler: „Die Chemikalie hatte sich wie ein Schild vor ihm aufgebaut, weshalb sein Fuß nun immer tiefer in die Materie eintrat, statt dem Gentleman einen Kick in die Fresse zu verpassen. Trotzdem ein extrem geiler Move, Mind- ich liebe dich!“ Erschrocken blickt Henri auf, und läuft an der Materie vorbei, um zu sehen, was es mit der blauen Wand auf sich hat, welche er aus seiner Position nicht besonders gut erkennen konnte. „MIND“, flüstert er betroffen, als er sehen musste, wie sich aus der Wand, sowas wie blaue Arme gebildet haben, die sich um die Extremitäten seines Captains wickeln. „Was ist denn jetzt wieder los?“, fragt Travers erfreut, der sich schon aus Vorsorge sein Gesicht mit den Händen geschützt hat. „Wie, was? Kein Tritt gegen die Nase? Ich bin erleichtert.“ Der Gentleman schaut um die Mauer herum, und erblickt mit einem Grinsen den Eingewickelten, der sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. „Eine Abwehr? Das ist ja klasse! Und praktisch zugleich. Da dachte Ich, dass meine Unvorsichtigkeit fatal wäre..“ Er steckt sich einen Metallkopf an die Finger. „Jetzt kann ich wieder übernehmen, danke blaues Etwas!“, singt Travers vergnügt. „Nein..“, stöhnt Henri auf. Er kennt den Schmerz, den sein Freund gleich abbekommen wird. Wenn er jetzt der Materie oder dem Gentleman zu nahe kam, dann würde er ebenso ausgebotet werden. „Was soll Ich tun? Diese verdammt Chemie.. der Gegner ist perfekt geschützt und kann beliebig angreifen..“ Er merkt, wie Mind versucht seinen Kiefer zu bewegen, aber auch der wurde von der Masse umfasst. Wollte er ihm etwas sagen? Letzte Worte? Einen Hinweis? Henri stand da. Irgendeine Lösung- irgendwas hilfbares. Ihm rasten dutzenden Gedanken durch den Kopf. „Chemie, Chemie? Teufelsfrüchte.. es ist nach wie vor eine chemische Substanz..“ Er starrt auf seinen Gürtel. „Die habe ich mir eigentlich für das Finale aufgehoben.. aber es bleibt nichts übrig als das Prinzip jeder Naturwissenschaft: Ein Versuch!!“ Prompt öffnet er alle seine Fläschchen und schüttet den Inhalt in die Substanz, vielleicht würde irgendeine Reaktion die Materie beeinflussen. „Huch? Es wackelt schon wieder.. dabei habe ich doch schon alle drei Angriffe miterlebt.. was kommt jetzt?“, fragt sich der Gentleman verblüfft. Henri sieht zu, wie die Masse vibriert. Irgendwas sollte schleunigst passieren.. nur einmal braucht er einen reinen Glückstreffer.. „Verdammt, irgendwas muss doch klappen, ich hab 6 Flaschen da rein gekippt- aber es scheint auf keine chemische Verbindung einzugehen..“ Er schaut zu Boden und entdeckt den Metallkopf, mit dem Mind schon getroffen wurde. „Sein Blut.. vielleicht kann ich es mit meinem vermischen.. ich muss es versuchen!“ Er sticht sich in den Daumen und lässt die Tropfen auf seine freie Handmulde laufen. Danach reibt er den Kopf an seine Handfläche ab, das Blut vermischt sich. „Ich bin Arzt.. es ist verdammt leichtsinnig.. was ist, wenn er Krankheiten hat, die würde ich dann auch bekommen.. solche die das Immunsystem schwächen..“ Ihm läuft eine Träne die Wange hinunter. Er war das erste Mal wirklich verdammt verzweifelt.. irgendwas musste einfach hinhauen, sonst würden sie beide hier innerhalb kürzester Zeit sterben. „Noch ein letztes Wort?“, fragt Travers belustigt, da er genau erkennen konnte, das Mind keinen Laut von sich geben konnte. „Nicht? Kein Sterbenswörtchen? Soll mir Recht sein- ich würde dich reden lassen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich diese Fesseln entfernen kann!“ Er kratzt sich sanft am Kinn, um sich nicht selbst zu verletzen. „Wie gesagt, ich bin der Fremdsprache, die der gute Carpaccio verwendet hat, nicht besonders mächtig. Nenn mich leicht gebildet- mein Gott, dann bin ich das eben.“ Mind kneift die Augen zusammen. Und fängt an zurückzudenken: Vor dem Spiel hatte er sich mit Carpaccio noch kurz unterhalten.. er hat nie wie ein Gegner gewirkt! Hatten sie sich nicht sogar gegenseitig Glück gewünscht? Und jetzt so etwas… Was hatte Carpaccio mit Travers zutun?, fragt sich Mind verkrampft. Das Blut schoss ihm seit Minuten in den Kopf, seine Beine verloren schon langsam ihr Gefühl. Wieso wollte ihn jeder umbringen? Wer kommt als Nächstes? Das Kaninchen, welches er überhaupt nicht kennt, das sich als neutral ausgegeben hat? Boundary? Kazuzatu? Diese Ungewissheit in seinen letzten Minuten quälte ihn zutiefst. Er wollte doch nur etwas ändern, etwas großartiges Vollbringen, indem er seine Familie wieder eint. Seine Mutter im Krankenhaus, seine Schwester hier irgendwo in der verdammten Höhle. Wieso wurde er in sowas reingezogen? Er war doch jung, 25, und nun hängt er kopfüber vor einem Mann, dem das Töten keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde. „Letzte Worte? Ich versuche auch aufmerksam zuzuhören! Das sei dir noch gegönnt!“ Der Gentleman klammert sich ans Geländer und nähert sich mit seinem Ohr an Mind. „Na los, streng dich an, brüll etwas! Vielleicht höre ich es..“ Der Junge strengte sich an. Sein Feind ist ihm so nah! Er braucht nur eine freie Hand und er könnte ihn über das Geländer ziehen… Plötzlich vibriert die Masse wieder, nachdem sie sich nach Henris Eingreifen kurz bewegt hat. Dieses Mal war es ein stärkeres Wackeln, was dem Gentleman das Gleichgewicht nahm, und er kopfüber über das Geländer fiel. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer flammt in Minds Augen auf. Henris Mischung hat die Chemikalie erregt.. Travers hatte sich wohl zu früh gefreut. „Das ist meine Chance.“ Henri läuft auf Travers zu, springt und versucht sich an seine baumelnden Beine zu krallen, die nach der Drehung über das Geländer Richtung Boden hingen. „Mein Gott! Wieso lasse ich mich eigentlich immer so veraschen.. das ist doch schlimm, einer lenkt mich mit seinen Zuckungen ab, und der andere braut da was zusammen- ich glaube es ja nicht..“ Mind schaut sich seinen Freund an, dessen Arme griffbereit waren.. er kann es schaffen, da war er sich sicher.. hier zu sterben wäre das Schlimmste, was er sich vorstellen konnte... Ein versuchter Schrei wollte erklingen, als die Masse Henri zu Boden riss und ihn verschlingen, beziehungsweise überziehen wollte. Travers hingegen zieht sich keuchend und schwitzend wieder das Geländer hoch, bis er endlich mal wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. „Tja, ich bleibe weiterhin unantastbar, sehr schön!“ Seine Augen funkeln böse, als er zu Boden sieht und die Masse Henri vollkommen einschloss. „Bald wird er ersticken, geschieht ihm Recht…“ Er dreht sich wieder zu Mind, dessen Augen sich mit Tränen füllten- jetzt war es wirklich vorbei… this ist the end of all hope.. versucht er zu murmeln, aber es konnte ihm nicht gelingen. Wenn Travers schon gewinnt, ohne großartig was zu tun.. wie sehr hätten sie verloren, wenn der richtige Nutzer der Frucht- Carpaccio selbst- gekämpft hätte? Er wollte es sich gar nicht ausmalen. Traurig über seinen kommenden Tod blickt er auf die Substanz, die ihn besiegt hatte. Merkwürdigerweise dampft sie jetzt- wieso? „Mein Gott, stinkt das hier..“, gesteht sich Travers ein. Nach einem prüfenden Blick schüttelt er entgeistert den Kopf. „Das Ding verdampft.. vielleicht hat dein Freund, der Doktor, doch was bewirkt.. naja, zu spät, er wird hier mit dir sterben! Diesesmal aber WIRKLICH! Ich werde solange einstechen, bis kein Lebenszeichen mehr da ist, also.. verdammt ich labere um den heißen Brei..“ Wütend, aber auch triumphal grinsend sticht der Gentleman auf sein erstes Opfer ein- Mind. Erzähler: „...Sadness“